Curse The Night
by kmoaton
Summary: Sango's life was dedicated to vengence against the vampires that destroyed the life she knew. Forced into a unlikely partnership, she finds there is more to life than death.
1. Chapter 1

**In this universe, supernatural creatures live among the humans. Slayers are supernatural police, stepping in where human authorities cannot.**

**

* * *

**

The July heat wave was in full effect in Tokyo. Little could be done to avoid it, other than staying indoors. Even at night, the heat was only tolerable; but then, such human things like weather didn't matter to the undead. The only place one could possibly catch a breeze in the city was on top of a high-rise building. Most of those banned rooftop access… but when had a little thing like permission ever stopped Sango?

The wind on the roof of the Shin-Marunouchi Building whipped Sango's ponytail into a dark cloud around her head. The breeze did nothing to calm the feeling of unease in her body: a foreboding that blew through her like a hurricane. Clad in only black jeans and a red tank top, she could feel the sweat evaporating from her heated body, providing only temporary relief. Looking at Mount Fuji in the distance, Sango took a rare moment to revel in its beauty. Most of the time, her life was too busy and too painful to even pretend she cared about her surroundings. But every now and then, something would stop her in her tracks and today, seeing Mount Fuji splashed orange by the setting sun was her brief respite. It was also a rare opportunity for her to see the world before the business of dealing with the undead overtook her night.

'_Tonight's going to be a busy night, that's for sure,'_ she mused. Summer meant more people out at night, a veritable feast for vamps. Most of the them in the city went to legal places to get a live human fix but new vampires and those who didn't want to follow the rules would hit the tourist spots, looking for a loner to pull into a dark alley and drain. It was her job to take care of them; after all, she was the slayer.

She knew Kagome would be pissed if she found out that Sango was planning on using herself as bait again. She had been insisting for months now that Sango needed a partner but the plea fell on deaf ears. Sango didn't want anyone holding her back from doing what she was paid to do. She didn't mind working for The Agency as long as they didn't interfere with how she did her job. Kagome continued to push the issue about Sango going out alone on patrol.

'_She worries too much.'_

For three years, Sango refused to let anyone get close enough for Sango to call 'friend' but Kagome's persistence to be there for Sango eventually got her the all-access pass. It also helped that Kagome was a powerful witch and her powers often came in handy with Sango's line of work. Kagome wasn't thrilled that vampires and other supernatural creatures had equal rights under the law but as long as they didn't overstep the boundaries, it wasn't a whole lot she could do about it.

According to the law, Sango was a Supernatural Slayer with a specialization in vampires. She was the one called in to kill rouge vamps when their taste for humans got out of hand. Vampires were not her favorite creatures and she had no qualms taking their lives. She was one of a rare group of Slayers, those born with the senses to detect vampires and the ability to resist some of the vampire mind tricks. She had worked alongside her father and other members of their clan, taking care of threats to humankind.

Now, Sango worked alone. Circumstances had forced that situation on her. Every since Naraku and his minions came through Tokyo like a ill wind and taken all that she had loved from her, Sango's only purpose in life was to destroy him. Every day he walked the earth was another day she felt she had failed her mission.

As the sun set and the dark shadows began to spread like long, menacing fingers, Sango turned her back to Mount Fuji. Time for relaxation was over. Gathering her weapons from the rooftop, Sango began her decent into the darkness, eager for her blade to taste blood

ooOOoo

Miroku woke with a start. He felt momentarily disoriented and staring at the pristine ceiling above him, he tried vainly to figure out where he was. After a few minutes, he realized this was a hospital room.

'_But why am I here and how did I get here?'_ he mused, trying unsuccessfully to recall the events of the night before. Taking in his surroundings, Miroku noticed he had an I.V. attached to his hand. His body felt achy and sore but as he tried to turn his head, a sharp jolt of pain almost made him cry out. Reaching up to touch his tender neck, he was surprised to find it covered with bandages.

'_What in the hell happened to me?'_

At that moment, the hospital door swung gently open and he was pleased to see an attractive nurse enter the room. She smiled broadly when she noticed that Miroku was awake.

"Ah, welcome back to the land of the living."

Miroku returned the smile. "The land of the living? How long have I been here?"

Checking his I.V., the nurse replied. "This is the fourth day, sir."

He sat in stunned silence as the nurse continued checking his vitals. He couldn't believe he had spent four days unconscious. Once the nurse removed the thermometer from his mouth, he had more questions.

"Can you tell me what happened to me? How did I get here?"

The nurse gave his a sympathetic glance.

"I don't know who bought you in but you were the victim of a savage vampire attack. Honestly, we thought you would die because you had lost so much blood. Your confusion is normal because of the strong medications you've been given to help your body heal and rest. The doctor should be in shortly to give you more details."

Miroku frowned. He continued to pester the nurse

"Why am I still human? It's daytime so I obviously didn't turn into a vampire."

This time the nurse looked at him in surprise. "Don't you know, sir? In order to become a vampire, you have to take in the vampire's blood at the point of death. Apparently, you were rescued before that happened. When you were bought in, your wounds were bleeding profusely but you weren't quite deceased."

He wasn't pleased with the gaps in his memory but additional answers would have to wait until the doctor came to check him. Returning his attention to the nurse, he made note of her name.

"So…Yoshi-san, will I be seeing you again?"

A faint blush tinged her cheeks. "Yes, sir. I'm your assigned nurse."

Giving her his best rakish gaze, he responded, "Well, if you are assigned to me, I insist that you call me Miroku."

The young nurse's blush only deepened. "Yes, si-Miroku."

Before Miroku could further attempt to entice the young nurse, the door to his room opened. Miroku was surprised to see another young lady enter the room. Wondering maybe, perhaps he had died instead and gone to Nirvana, he watched with great interest as she walked in and stood at the foot of the bed. She was a dark-haired, petite beauty with blue-gray eyes.

"Mr. Satou, I'm Kagome Higurashi. I really have some matters of great importance to discuss with you." Looking pointedly at the nurse, she added, "In private."

The young nurse looked flustered and bowing, she hurriedly left the room. Miroku frowned at the woman before him. He was fond of the young nurse and hated to see her treated so rudely.

"There was no need to be so rude to the young lady. I don't even know who you are."

Kagome huffed. "I'll make sure to apologize to her on the way out. I don't have much time. I'm here to save your life."

Miroku laughed and gingerly touched his neck. "Someone already beat you to it!"

Shaking her head, Kagome explained. "The vamp that attacked was not a new vampire looking for a meal. She had every intention of either killing you or turning you for her master."

While Miroku was digesting this information, Kagome crossed the floor and sat in the room's only chair. She understood this was a lot to hear but knew Miroku needed to know as much as she could share at the moment.

Miroku could feel his mind reeling. What he couldn't understand was what reason would anyone have try and kill him?

"I'm not anyone special. Why would I be a target?"

"Mr. Satou, I can feel your spiritual aura. It is powerful. Anyone with supernatural ability can feel it. It was only a matter of time before you became a target. Anyone with the spiritual strength you possess is a danger to any supernatural being."

Miroku could feel his breath catching in his chest. He left the monastery two years before, dissatisfied with living the life of a monk. He had never understood why his old teacher, Mushin, kept after him to return 'for his safety' as Mushin put it. He had known he had certain abilities but he never treated them as anything special. If anything, he tried to keep them hidden. The fact that a total stranger was sitting here discussing them greatly disturbed Miroku.

"So why are you here, Ms. Higurashi?"

Kagome opened her purse and took out several items.

"Right now, I'm here to put a protection ward on your room. You'll have to be hospitalized several more days so this can protect you from unwelcome visitors."

Miroku watched as the woman moved around his hospital room, quietly chanting and placing several slips of paper with strange kanji around the door and windows. Returning to her purse, she took out a plain white envelope.

"Secondly, I was asked to give you this. The organization I work for can help you train and focus your abilities. After training, you will be offered a job working for us. If you are interested, just follow the instructions in the letter."

Placing the envelope in Miroku's hand, Kagome picked up her purse and headed for the door.

"Wait a minute. What if I don't believe any of this? What if I just go on my way?"

Kagome paused at the door. Looking back, she gave a dazzling smile.

"Then, Mr. Satou, you take your own chances with a master vampire."

She then exited the room, leaving a flabbergasted man listening to her heels click into the distance.

ooOOoo

Standing in front of the building, the dark haired man double-checked the address on the letter. The letter only contained the address of the building and the name of the person he was to contact. It had been a week since Kagome's mysterious visit to his hospital room. Looking around, Miroku could feel a chill run down his spine. Kagome's final words to him never left his mind; the sooner he could get some answers and appease his mind the better he'd feel. Pulling the door open, Miroku stepped inside and went to meet his destiny.


	2. Chapter 2

"Dammit, Kagome! I told you I didn't want a partner!"

Sango had stormed into Kagome's office, waving a piece of paper, livid about her new orders. Kagome only showed mild interest in the outburst. In the years she had known Sango, Kagome had become used to the woman's rants. She tuned it all out, continuing her work on the desk in front of her.

When she realized that she was being ignored, Sango stopped and slammed her hands on the desk, causing Kagome to jump.

"Kagome! Do you even hear me?"

Kagome glared at her friend. Most of the time she was willing to indulge Sango's wishes but Naraku was becoming bolder in his actions. Even if Sango couldn't see it, he was becoming far too strong for her to face alone. Facing Sango's glare with one of her own, Kagome quickly laid down the law.

"Look, orders are orders. You are training the new guy and that's final!"

Defeated, Sango collapsed in the chair in front of Kagome's desk and hung her head. Her face looked so despondent, Kagome could feel her anger dissipating.

"Sango, it's not that anyone is questioning you or your skills. He needs street training fast. You are the best in the field so naturally it fell to you."

Pushing a folder across her desk, Kagome continued.

"Read this. Inuyasha has already been working with him in the dojo."

Looking up, Sango's gaze was caught by the soft, compassionate stare of her best friend. Sighing, she took the folder off the desk and began to read.

_Subject – Miroku Satou_

_Sex – Male_

_Age – 26_

_Review – Strengths - Subject has very strong spiritual powers. He is also physically strong and fast. He can also sense auras and barriers. He is very perceptive to situations and can quickly gauge people._

_Weaknesses – Subject has a strong attraction to the opposite sex. This could prove to be a major distraction in the field._

Sango frowned as she finished reading other issues discussed in the report and recommendations made by Inuyasha. Looking at Kagome, she asked incredulously.

"You want me to train a lecher?"

Kagome barely contained the smile that was threatening to split her face at Sango's shocked voice.

"Ignoring the fact that he likes the ladies, we need him. His powers are awesome and with a little street training, he would be fierce."

At the proclamation of Miroku's fierceness, Sango giggled.

"I don't think the ladies man would like being referred to as fierce."

The two girls eyes met and Kagome couldn't help dissolving into giggles too. The shared laughter helped ease the tension between them and Sango conceded.

"Alright, I'll train him, but," She warned threateningly, "if he makes one wrong move, it won't be the vampires he has to worry about."

ooOOoo

Miroku was nervous about his meeting with Kagome. In the three weeks since he had been released from the hospital, his life had undergone a radical change. When he reported to the address given to him at the hospital, everything in Miroku's life began to move at the speed of sound. He had spent that time being poked and prodded, undergoing some of the most intense physical work he'd done in his life and pushing his spiritual powers to the max. He had thought about what Kagome said to him during his hospital stay and decided he wasn't going to wait to become vampire bait. Instead, he decided to go down fighting.

As he sat outside the office, Miroku reflected on his past. He had always been aware of his spiritual powers. Mushin had made sure he was well trained in using them. Kagome was the first person he had met outside the monastery with powers comparable to his own. Since coming to The Agency, he discovered an inner strength he didn't know he possessed. He was eager to see what was in store for him if he were chosen to work for this secretive place.

The sound of the door opening jarred Miroku from his thoughts. He looked up to see Kagome's smiling face.

"Come in, Mr. Satou. Your trainer is here."

Standing, Miroku followed her into the office. Smiling, he thought navy linen looked good on Kagome. He was enjoying the sway of her hips when she suddenly turned. Miroku had the graciousness realize he had been caught and blushed as she frowned slightly at him. Ushering him in front of her, Miroku finally noticed the other occupant in the room. The air left his lungs as he was captivated by her presence. Clad in black slacks and a white blouse, Miroku thought the goddess in front of him was perfect. Even with her brown hair in a ponytail, all he wanted to do was touch the rich cocoa tresses. Kagome's words barely reached into the fog of his brain as she introduced him.

"Miroku Satou, this is Sango Ito. Ms. Ito is your field trainer. She's the best at what she does, you would be wise to listen to everything she says when you are out on the streets."

Putting on his most dazzling smile. Miroku wasn't the least bit disturbed by Sango's hard gaze. He bowed to her, continuing to smile at her. After Sango sat down, he took the seat next to her, steeling himself for the interrogation he knew she would bring.

She did not disappoint. Sango grilled him on everything from his fighting style to what he ate for breakfast. After thirty minutes of intense questioning, Miroku was starting to wonder would she ever stop. To his relief, she finally paused and giving him another hard glare, turned to Kagome.

"Have him ready at dusk." Returning her attention to Miroku, she quickly gave him orders. "Bring whatever weapons you are comfortable using. Tonight's your trial by fire."

Standing up, Sango walked to the door, not looking back at the surprised man. Glancing over at Kagome, she just smiled.

"You'll get used to her. I suggest you be ready and meet in front of this building at dusk. Don't be late."

Recognizing he was being dismissed, Miroku nodded and took his leave. He suddenly wasn't sure if he was ready, but the fire was coming tonight. Never one to back down from a challenge, he was more that ready to show Sango what he could do.

ooOOoo

Dusk found Kagura kneeling before her master. Other order members lined the walls of their hideout. Naraku sat on a throne, looking around the dimly lit room. Remaining silent, she prayed that Naraku would forget her presence before him. He woke in a foul mood and she was not interested in being punished again for her failure. She was loyal to her master but she wasn't sure how much more abuse she could take at his sadistic hands. Suddenly he stood, stopping directly in front of Kagura. Fear spiked her body as she stared at his boot-clad feet.

"You still haven't found my monk, Kagura?"

Kagura shuttered at his voice. Naraku's voice was sensual but she was no longer fooled. She had learned behind his seductive words and deceptive caresses lay the heart of a monster that would stop at nothing to get what he wanted. Right now he was after a monk, but not just any monk. Naraku found him roaming the streets of Tokyo. The spiritual aura that came from him was enticing. Naraku wanted to turn him and make use of his spiritual powers. Noticing the monk had an attraction for females, Naraku assigned Kagura to seduce him and turn him. Everything was going as planned until a slayer saw Kagura and rescued the monk. They had scoured the city looking for him but after finding him in the hospital, it was discovered his room had been shielded and no vampire could enter. Naraku only became more incensed after discovering the monk had left the hospital and disappeared.

He began taking his anger out on Kagura. It had been her job to bring him in and she had failed. He wanted to make sure she understood what failure would mean. He wanted all of his order to understand failure would not be tolerated. When Kagura didn't answer his question, he yanked her head by the hair, forcing her to look at his face.

"Do not make me repeat my question."

Kagura stared back at him, red eyes blazing, biting back the retort that lingered on her tongue. She knew it would be foolish say anything that would cause Naraku to take her head.

"No, sire. I have not. My spies tell me The Agency has him and he is being trained to be a Slayer."

Letting go of her hair and walking around Kagura, Naraku pondered this bit of information out loud.

"If he is being trained to be a slayer, that means soon, he'll be back on the streets." Pulling Kagura to her feet, he held her by her shoulders, his fingers digging painfully into her flesh.

"If you fail me again, you will die. Do you understand me?"

She wanted to cry out but she refused to show weakness in from of Naraku or the order. She struggled for a moment to maintain control of her voice.

"Yes…yes, sire. I will not fail you again."

Giving her another squeeze, his fingers nearly breaking her skin, unexpectedly, he let her go. With her support suddenly gone, Kagura found herself on her knees again. Humiliated, she remained in her prone position, angrily wishing she had the strength to take out her master. Meanwhile, Naraku addressed everyone that was standing in the shadows of the room.

"Hear me. I want that monk! I don't care how many slayers or anyone else you have to kill to get him. He is part of my main objective and I have to have him! Failure will result in your ashes! Get out and bring him to me!"

Naraku turned on his heel and left the room. He was hungry and his dinner was waiting, screaming in the basement.


End file.
